The Laughing Flow'r
by Kitsune3
Summary: 4hares,1badger,1prophecy(U'll hear it@the end).The life of the chosen 1,who needs to pick her friends&loved 1s wisely, 4 she doesnt no who will turn on her.This is her quest 2 free Salamandastron from the white ferrett.read,reveiw,&find out more.~Kitte
1. U of M

The Laughing Flow'r  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rosie(Mariel;Bellmaker). I own everything else.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My mother, Ginger had her paws full from caring for her eight children. Jemima and I, Rosemary, give her enough trouble, being fourteen, but we also have six younger brothers and sisters. Sage and Dill are nine seasons old. Thime and Parsley are seven seasons. Mint and Bay are both one season old. Mother has her work cut out for her.  
  
"Wave, dear, you back." Mother said excitedly. "What have yo…Oh." The look on Pappy's face stopped Mother in mid-sentence. "No. It's not…It can't be… They practically disappeared…No" Mother's voice got quieter and quieter as she spoke.  
  
"Yes it is…I'm sorry." Pappy said quietly. "And…we must tell the girls about it. Okay?" At a nod from Mother he called, "Em, Rosie, will you please come here?"  
  
"Yes, Pappy?" We both asked as Mother caught a quiet sob in her throat.  
  
"We believe that you two are old enough to go to the jolly ol' school that Mother an' I went t'."  
  
"What kind 'a school, Pappy?" I asked the excitement showing in my voice.  
  
"A university with four different sectors. Your sector is determined at th' school. What do y'think, Jem?" Pappy seemed glad that I was interested.  
  
"Pappy, do I have t' go?" Jem was very desperate and didn't want to leave home.  
  
"You just might get your wish, dear. You just might." Pappy said heavily.  
  
"So…What is th' school called?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"The school is called U of M, er' University of Mossflower."  
  
"So… we're going to a…University?" I was shocked, "but, Pappy, I'm not good enough to go to a University." I protested strongly.  
  
"Yes you are an' y'll go an' do good. Now you girls go pack, er' here's a list of what y' need. See you in th' morn, wot Wot."  
  
  
  
Character description:  
  
Rosie: 14, fun-loving, smart  
  
Jeminima: 14, withdrawn, smart  
  
Sage (girl) and Dill (boy): 9, very open, playful  
  
Thime (boy) and Parsley (boy): 7, slightly withdrawn  
  
Mint (girl) and Bay (boy): 1, playful, joyous 


	2. New Friends

The Laughing Flow'r  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rosie({Rosemary}Mariel,Bellmaker), Basil{stag}Hare(Redwall,Mattimeo), Log-a-Log(Most stories), Treerose Oke*(Mariel). I own everyone else. ( *I created the last name  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After what seemed like ages of traveling we finally reached the school "Hey! I need QUIET!" a small, burly looking shrew yelled, whom I later learned was called Log-a-Log, "We must determine your sectors, freshyears. I will call you off by name. First up Jeminima Waveride." So my twin sister was placed into Redwall. "Rosemary Waveride" I walked carefully and was placed into Salamandastron. "June Birchwood" She, too was placed in Salamandastron. Log-a-Log continued to call up student after student. "Sandroll Earfall." Was placed into Terramort. "Buffhart Tank." "Basil Hare." "Tarquin Woodsorrell." "Treerose Oke." "Rufe Brush." this lot of seven was sent to Salamandastron. I don't really remember who went to the others. "Hi, my name is Basil Hare. What's your name, m'gel?" I nearly melted, this was the kindest Hare I'd ever met in my life. "I, I, I'm Rosemary." I managed to say. "Here's a pretty one. I see I have competition already." A big hare walking over said, "I'm Sandroll Earfall." "Yes," I said politely, I did not care for this blunt fellow at all, "I'm Rosemary." "Hi, I'm Sugarspice, this is Treerose. You can call me Sugar or Spice whichever you pick. Who're you." "QUIET!" we all jumped at the loud bellow of Log-a-Log. "you will now be escorted to your dorms." Suddenly small shrews were ushering us out.  
  
  
  
Character description: Rosie: 14, fun-loving, smart, likes Basil Jeminima: 14, withdrawn, smart June: Mean, unpopular, jealous Sandroll: Mean, likes Rosie, jealous Buffhart: Strong, likes Sugarspice Basil: Kind, likes Rosie Tarquin: Nice to people he knows, likes Rosie Treerose: kind, likes Rufe, good friends with Rosie Rufe: kind, quiet, likes Treerose, good friends with Rosie Sugarspice: kind, likes Buffhart, good friends with Rosie 


	3. Your Classes...

The Laughing Flow'r  
  
Go see the other chapters for disclaimer. Chapter 3 "There are way too many flippen' classes." Was about all I heard from anyone anymore. And if I asked them why they think that I would get strange looks. About a week ago we sat in our dorms when we all received mail that told what classes we were taking. University of Mossflower Headmaster: Log-a-Log Your classes are to be taken in this order: 1-Salamandastron History- Madame Breeze 2-Cooking- Friar Hugo 3-Weponry- Sgt. Oxeye 4-Gardening- Sunflash the Mace 5-First Aid- Bella of Brockhall Not showing up at a class will cause you to get a detention, or worse.  
  
Log-a-Log Log-a-Log Headmaster  
  
"Hey, what classes are you taking?" three different voices asked behind me, causing me to jump. "Umm.History, Cooking, Weaponry, Gardening, and First aid. What d' y' have?" "I have. the exact same thing, just no First Aid right now." Basil said almost seeming to jump for joy. "I have the exact same, except First Aid and History are switched." I heard Sugarspice say. "Same as yours!" Treerose exclaimed. So we were now ready to start our year at U of M.  
  
Character description: Rosie: 14, fun-loving, smart, likes Basil Basil: Kind, likes Rosie Treerose: kind, likes Rufe, good friends with Rosie 


	4. We're Going Where?!?

The Laughing Flow'r  
  
Chapter 4 Some of our classes were mixed with other majors. We were usually mixed with Redwall. We shared First Aid, Cooking, and Weaponry with Redwall. I was doing very poorly in Cooking, fairly well in First Aid, and very good in Weaponry. "Rosemary, wait up." Basil yelled after me as I left Friar Hugo's Cooking class and headed for Sgt. Oxeye's Weaponry class. "Just call me Rosie, Basil, it's a lot easier." I said exasperated. "Sure Rosie, whatever you say goes, in case you haven't noticed." Basil said, his voice so quiet it was almost impossible to hear over the other students. "What're you on t'day?" "Today," I said, drawing the word long, thinking, "I'm on stave." "So'm I." He replied cheerfully. "I'm on th' sling." Sugarspice said butting into the conversation. * * * "In, out, up, then down. If you don't get it right now you'll never get it correct in battle, an' that c'n lead t' death 'n' defeat." Sgt. Oxeye spoke very sternly and quickly. "I've lost many a' friend tha' way but I've yet t' lose a jolly ole' studen'. Good Basil y' understand this, I c'n tell you have this move almos' memorized. How 'bout you, an' y' to, Rosie, try this one. Over, around, in, down, semi-circle, counter, quarter-turn, up, an' stab. Great job! Rosie y' need t' work on power, an' Basil you need t' work on memory an' speed." Sgt. Oxeye had a tendency to run all sentences together. Just then the bell rang and we were off to Gardening. "I hate Gardening!" I said in disgust. "Don't we all," Basil said, "but, it's a required class and we have to live through it." "Class, Class. Settle down. I have an announcement." Sunflash the Mace was attempting to get the class to quiet down, "we will be going to Mossflower Adventures Theme Park." We could tell Sunflash was unhappy for his voice was dripping with annoyance. The class erupted into cheers. "Great," I whispered to Basil, "I hate Rollycoasters." "What? You're bally blinken' crazy if y' don' like a rollycoast, I mean rollercoaster." He said, amazed, "tha's okay y'll ride on one with me." He sounded very sure of himself.  
  
Character description: Rosie: 14, fun-loving, smart, likes Basil Basil: Kind, likes Rosie Sugarspice: kind, likes Buffhart, good friends with Rosie 


	5. Rollycoasters

The Laughing Flow'r  
  
Chapter 5 "C'mon, Rosie, y'll be fine. I won't let anathin' happen t' y'." Basil assured me on the way up on a rollercoaster called 'The Bobcat'. I screamed on the entire way down. "Ah'm onla fiften, ah'm too young t' die." I yelled on the first turn. After that I enjoyed myself immensely. On the 'Sparra X-press' Basil claimed we were gonna die. We also went on the 'Mad Rat' and 'Otter River'. The whole trip brought immense joy to the students. Then the Instructors joyously claimed us to go home.  
  
  
  
Character description: Rosie: 14, fun-loving, smart, likes Basil Basil: Kind, likes Rosie  
  
  
  
Sorry I cudnt think of anythin, Kitt'e 


	6. This Is For Me?!?

The Laughing Flow'r  
  
Chapter 6 "Happy Birthday, Rosie!" Basil, Sugarspice, Buffhart, Treerose, and Rufe yelled together as I walked into the main room of our dorm. "Oh my gosh!" I almost fainted, "this," I asked, gesturing to the room surrounding me, "is for ME?!?" I was in disbelief. "A'course 'tis," they answered, grinning, "It's y'r birthday, in case y' di'nt know." And indeed it was my sixteenth birthday. "C'mon, an' sit. 'Tis all fer ya." Buffhart said, breaking the silence. They sat my down at the head of a table laden with food that appeared to have been cooked by Sugarspice. After we ate they all went and got their gifts for me. Sugarspice gave me a type of reed that you can play music on called a flute. Buffhart gave me music and instructions to learn the flute. Treerose gave me the Holy Book. Rufe gave me a booklight-bookmark. Basil gave me a heart-shaped locket. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." Basil whispered gently into my ear. "Yes," I said quietly, "It is." Nothing could ruin this moment for me, well almost nothing, but that couldn't happen to me, on my birthday. "Rosy!" yelled Sandroll, "Happy birthday!" he sounded very pleased that he had a) interrupted my party, b) come uninvited, and c) ruined practically the best moment of my life. "Yeah, it was." I muttered under my breath. "Hmmm?" he was a bit confused, so Basil jumped in and told him a lie so I wouldn't have to talk to him. "She lost her voice, she can't talk." He said, feigning sadness. "Probably from laughing so much." Sandroll said smoothly. "That was rude!" Sugarspice exclaimed loudly, "Why are you here?" "And that wasn't rude?" he countered, boldly. Suddenly, Dotti, one of my close friends burst into the room. "Hoi, Sandroll! What're you doin' here? You know how we feel 'bout you." She asked, very bold. Grumbling, Sandroll left. "Thank you, Dotti." I told her, graciously.  
  
Character description: Rosie: 14, fun-loving, smart, likes Basil Sandroll: Mean, likes Rosie, jealous Buffhart: Strong, likes Sugarspice Basil: Kind, likes Rosie Treerose: kind, likes Rufe, good friends with Rosie Rufe: kind, quiet, likes Treerose, good friends with Rosie Sugarspice: kind, likes Buffhart, good friends with Rosie Dotti: kind, helpful, good friends with Rosie 


	7. Going Home

The Laughing Flow'r  
  
Chapter 7 "Hey, Sugarspice! Maybe the four of us could come here again." I said thoughtfully. "Yeah," Basil said looking into my eyes, "We should." "I just can't believe it's almost summer." Sugarspice, as always, is the one to observe this. I, personally hate to leave. I have to many friends here and I am afraid that I won't see them again. "Do you guys think we'll se each other over break?" I asked, depressed. "I should bally well hope so!" Basil said cheerily. "On the plus side, we get to know what the major personalities of our dorms are. "Awesome!" I said unenthusiastically.  
  
  
  
Character description: Rosie: 14, fun-loving, smart, likes Basil Basil: Kind, likes Rosie Sugarspice: kind, likes Buffhart, good friends with Rosie  
  
  
  
Yea slowly, my ideas begin to deminish Sorry Kitt'e 


	8. I'm Like That?!?

The Laughing Flow'r  
  
Chapter 8 "Peaceful Redwall, War not want, Brave Salamandastron, Hares'n'badger lord, Warrior Northlands, Brave and true, Place called Terramort, Achieve the very end, Now you know, May wish it not, You should know, An' follow your heart." "Everyone will go to the place of their dorms. Have a good summer."  
  
  
  
Sorry this is so short, temporarily run out of ideas. Kitt'e 


	9. What're You Doing Here?!?

The Laughing Flow'r  
  
Chapter 9 "Burr, oi loiks to see 's agin, miz Rosy." Sandy, a plump-looking mole called to me. "Sandy, you jolly digger you, you still up'n'diggin'?" I asked carefree. "Basil, hey, I din't know you'd be here." "Rosie?" I heard a voice call faintly from behind me. I ignored it because if they didn't have the guts to talk to my face then I wouldn't talk to them. "Rosie?" the voice was louder but not loud enough. "Rosemary!" the person finally spoke in a semi-loud voice. I turned to see who it was and gasped. "T,t,t,tarquin? w,w,why are y,you here?" I stuttered, in shock. "Cuz I'm jolly well s'possed t' be, Rosie, m'gel." He answered as if everyone knew he was coming back to Salamandastron. "Great." I answered unenthusiastically "Here, Rosie." Basil said shyly as he handed me a small, carved rose that was inscribed with I love you, my Rose. "I planned on going it to you at the graduation ceremony, but it accidentally got packed." "Thank you so much, Basil. I love it!" I said, feeling bubbly. "What's going on, Rosie?" Tarquin asked, fearfully. "Hey, Tarker, don't get into a ruff." Sugarspice had rushed over and was trying to get him to calm down "But, but Why!" he asked, distraught, "And, and. Him!" "Tarquin, I explained this to you already." I said, exasperated. "Why do you even care, Tarquin?" Basil asked, quietly angered. "You stay out of this, Rat-face!" Tarquin yelled, enraged. "Rat-face? RAT-face. You aren't the one to be talking, Stoat-nose!" Basil yelled, feeling very insulted. "Stoppit." I yelled, they ignored me, "STOP!" I screamed. The both of them stopped dead in their tracks. "No more fighting," I said, calmly, "ever." "Yes, 'm." they both answered, coldly. "Rosie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad." He started apologizing right after Tarquin left, "I just wanted to. Never mind. I'm sorry." "It's okay, Basil, just forget about it." I said, a bit tired. "Let's go see the kids." "Cool, I got an idea for later." He answered.  
  
Character description: Rosie: 14, fun-loving, smart, likes Basil Basil: Kind, likes Rosie Sandy: a mole Rosie knows from when she was young Sugarspice: kind, likes Buffhart, good friends with Rosie Tarquin: Nice to people he knows, likes Rosie  
  
**Let see, cliffhanger, writers block, grounded, this doesn't settle well.** Gotta go, Luv, Kitt'e 


	10. Mint+Bay=A midnight trip?

The Laughing Flow'r Disclaimer: I don't own Rosie({Rosemary}Mariel,Bellmaker), Basil{stag}Hare(Redwall,Mattimeo), I own everyone else. ( Yay (  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Mint wanna pway wiv Bavil!" my Baby sister screamed as I held her. "I'm right here, Minty." Basil said with audible affection for the little leveret. "Bay pway, too. Bay pway, too!" The other twin yelled, feeling left out. "Rosie, help me, m'gel." He called out, jokingly. "Nah, the kids love you too much." I explained. "are you a kid?" he asked, bracing himself. "Yes." I said carefully. "Yippee!" Basil yelled, waking every hare and badger. "Basil Hare, one more outburst, and you will be outside." Yelled a tired Lord Hobb, the current badger lord of Salamandastron. We started laughing, quietly. "The same goes for you too Rosie." The badger thundered from inside. "Well, I guess we gotta go to bed." I said sadly. "No, just these two do. Meet me at front gate in five minutes." He said quietly. "Okay, see you in five." I answered.  
  
  
  
Character description: Rosie: 14, fun-loving, smart Basil: Kind, likes Rosie Mint (girl) and Bay (boy): 1, playful, joyous  
  
Im slowly getting more ideas. Kitt'e 


End file.
